


King-Sized Bed

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bedrooms, Children, Family, Grumpy!Lex, M/M, Mornings, Past Mpreg, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we have any more kids, we're gonna have to buy a bigger bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	King-Sized Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Smallville fic, so I apologize if anyone seems OOC. Please be sure to comment if you liked it or if there is anything that I can improve upon! XD

** King-Sized Bed **

A small sliver of light poured in through the gauzy white curtains, spilling over the ornate king-sized bed that stood as the center piece of the master bedroom.

Lex’s left eye cracked slightly, the early morning light disturbing his sleep. A tiny, sock-clad foot was a few inches away from his face, and his nose wrinkled as the odor that could only be associated with a six-year-old boy’s feet assaulted his senses. It looked like he and Clark had had visitors last night…

The millionaire attempted to stretch, only to feel a tiny body roll off of his stomach and plop, with an audible _thud_ , onto the bed. Caramel blonde curls splashed over another child’s face, and that child’s foot was resting on Clark’s pelvis. The final child was at the top of the bed, strewn across the pillows.

“What the -,” he barely refrained from cursing, knowing how Clark felt about him doing so in front of the children. “Since when did our bed become a human jigsaw puzzle?”

Without even cracking an eye, Clark responded, “Alex had a nightmare. Lenny and Landon got cold – you know, with their room having an outside wall and all. And Lyra… well, it just wouldn’t be fair to leave her behind.”

Lex gingerly attempted to move Landon’s foot out from in front of his face, only to be kicked for his efforts. “If we have any more kids, we’re gonna need to buy a bigger bed.”

“Oh, I was meaning to tell you -,” Lex could see one twinkling blue eye over Alex’s crop of dark, messy curls.

“Very funny, Kent.” Lex rolled over as much as the crowded bed would allow, allowing his eyes to focus blearily on the clock. It was five-thirty. They both needed to start getting ready for work.

Clark looked over his babies fondly, before shaking his head. “I don’t have the heart to wake them.”

Lex _had_ to admit, it was a pretty adorable sight, the six of them crammed onto Lex’s king-sized bed. The scene would continue to be cute until he found drool stains on the 500-thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, or someone soiled their Disney Princess Pull-Ups on the imported satin duvet…

Or, as he was about to discover, one of them knocked him off of the bed.

He really should’ve seen the threat looming on the horizon as, one by one, the children awakened. First, the eight-year-old, Alex, who stretched and bumped his knee on Lenny’s head. Lenny subsequently shoved Landon, who rolled right into Lyra. The momentum of the four bodies sent Lex catapulting downward for a sudden date with the hardwood floor.

Yeah, not so cute anymore.

Lyra slowly rose and, rubbing at her eyes with a tiny fist, she spoke in the garbled way that only two-year-olds can, “Dada hurt?”

“Forget waiting ‘till the next kid.” Lex rubbed the back of his head, which had smacked against the end table on his way down. “We need a new bed _now_.”

Clark might have been laughing then, but when the delivery trunk arrived later that week with a brand new, seventeen-thousand dollar California king; it was _Lex_ who had the last laugh.


End file.
